


Tipsy

by SleepyBug



Series: Cotton Candy Jams [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Architect Iwaizumi, Awkward Boners, Clubbing, Dance Off, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Grinding, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Old School Dances, Partying, Romance, Self-Defense, Silly, Social Worker Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyBug/pseuds/SleepyBug
Summary: What's the best way to spend the night after getting your tattoo done? Why drinking, dancing and flirting of course.





	Tipsy

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, once again I lied and could not say no to writing more. Here some cute fluffy fluff and a very little implied smutty smut.

The vibrations of the music pulsed through Matsukawa’s shoes as he looked around the nearly pitched black room. Dancing bodies bumping into one another, and the idea of any personal space had been a long forgotten hope. He guesses it wasn’t too bad though. The head of blue kiny curls bounced infront of him, swaying her hips to the rhythms of the deafening music. Her fingers intertwined in his own seemed a bit dwarfed, but a warm comforting feeling nonetheless. 

Matsukawa chewed his lip in an attempt to keep from laughing at Hanamaki’s protective guidance. Hand tightly gripped around Momo’s as he barreled through the crowd and in the direction he could have sworn he saw Iwaizumi head. The flashing lights had been no help momentarily blinding them after finally adjusting to the dark room. 

“Guys! We’re over here!”, Hanamaki squinted towards the hand waving frantically and quickly made a beeline in the direction of the fluffy bangs standing on the red cushions of the booth. 

Momo held her hands above her head, the small t-shirt slipping over the swell of her breast, “Shots! Shots! Shots!”.

Oikawa dashed across the others nearly tipping the wobbling table in order to pull the thin piece of fabric down, “Okay! Okay! Don’t show the entire club your tits!”.  
Her eyebrow quickly popped, and the mischievous smile pulled across her red painted lips, “And why not? They’re nice right? Right?”. The back of Momo’s hand tapped against Hanamaki’s chest for backup. 

His towering body nearly hovered over hers as he relaxed his arms over her and Matsukawa’s shoulders. Looking towards Oikawa, a glare disdain crossed his sharp features. Shaking his head a sigh fell from his lips, “Shame on him Momo. Of course they’re nice. How dare he say otherwise? Can you believe this animal Issei?”.

Oikawa threw his hands up in defeat and ordered the first round of shot along with everyone’s drink of choice, and a greasy basket of mozzarella sticks and fries, “You guys are going to gang up on me all night aren’t you.”.

Momo ignored the sulking pout presented to her from across the booth, and threw her legs over Iwaizumi’s lap before lounging into Hanamaki’s chest. He smelled pretty nice, like a deeply wooded cologne. It was relaxing, or was it the booze getting to her, or even the hand now massaging the top of her thigh in mesmerizing strokes as light as a feathers brush. 

The waiter set the lengthy order on the table before turning to leave with another demand from Iwaizumi to keep them coming. Like lightning, the shots had been cleared and each glass empty before moving to their personal drinks. 

“How was work Haji? Did you guys get the approval for the new project? I know you’ve been working on it for weeks…”, Momo twirled the cotton candy in the neon pink drink before sipping the beverage slowly.

Matsukawa shoved the fries into his mouth as he nursed his beer along. The long drag of his sigh gave her the answer she needed, but teasing smiles cracked through their twitching lips, “Hell yeah we did.”.

Momo high fived them both genuinely happy for their small win. Grabbing a mozzarella stick, she balanced the cheese from dripping into her lap and quickly shoved the entire thing into her mouth, “Hot! Hot!”. 

Looking up Hanamaki’s lips wore a fond smile as she took the small napkin held between his fingers, “Can’t say the same for Oikawa and I, this case isn’t looking too bright.”. 

The waiter placed the second round on the table before quickly leaving the now silent table. Momo sat her feet on the ground moving closer to the table. Grabbing the clear glass of burning liquid, she held it high above her head. A faint smile over her lips and head lolled towards the young man besides her, “To Tooru Oikawa and Takahiro Hanamaki, the men that work endless hours to save children who have no voice to save themselves.”.

Matsukawa held his glass in the air with a nod, “To Takahiro and Oikawa.”.

Iwaizumi winked at Momo as they tossed the burning liquor down their throats only to be comforted by the warmth spreading in their chest. She held the remaining glasses to her friends with a smile stretched across her lips, “Come on, can’t slow down now.”. 

Hanamaki blushed as their fingers accidentally brushed and downed the liquid along with Oikawa. His hand clenched the glass and held it to his chest as the numb words tickled his tongue, “To us…”.

Momo drank the rest of the pink liquid and popped to her feet. Holding her fist in determination, she looked towards the raised eyebrows to her sides, “The three of us are gonna go dance so you two can make out! Order me the blue kind next!”. 

Plopping onto Hanamaki and Matsukawa’s laps, she quickly freed herself and tried her best to tug them from the booth. Looking at one another then back to Momo, their shoulders rose and fell in a shrug. Gulping down the remainder of their beers, the short girl someone managed to drag them across the floor into the pit of mingled bodies. 

Matsukawa pursed his lips as he looked around. Slowly rocking into the music he rose his hand to the back of his head and cocked his arm out in his signature move, “I call this the sprinkler!”. 

Momo covered her mouth in an attempt to catch the sputtering words, “Fuck it up!”.

Hanamaki watched closer and waited for his boyfriend to finish before swinging into the beat a bit better, “Alright guys...this...is gonna blow your minds. Back up.”. Without cracking a smile, he began performing every move to the macarena. Arms out in front of him before crossing his shoulders, and the cute spin of his hips before jumping.

“Alright, alright. Let me show you two how it's really done.”, Momo’s feet effortlessly slid against the sticky dance floor as her arms pushed back and forth. Face contorting in a large ‘O’ before her lower lip became trapped by her teeth and posing. 

Hanamaki’s crossed arms fell as he looked to Matsukawa, “I think we need to whip out the big guns for this one.”. 

Matsukawa stretched his arms behind his back before creating a bit of space. In perfect sync, they each took a step forward with the swift kick of their foot and bumped ankles before quickly stepping backwards. Stepping forward once more they did the same, but this time hopping in a circle. 

Momo’s hand flew to her eyes as she turned from the two, “Not the Kid n Play! Now...I have to use my power move.”. Slowly bending at the waist, Momo’s body became limp. 

Hanamaki gasped holding his hand over his heart, appalled that she would hoist such a weapon in what started as a fair battle, “She wouldn't.”.

In a jerky motion, she stood straight. Her arm raising until it stopped in the same abruptness. Her narrowed eyes trained on the shocked expressions.

Matsukawa nodded throwing his hand up in defeat as he watched her stiffened body march up to his, “She got us. The robot wins all.”. 

Marching to him with her hands propped against her waist. A beaming smile took over, “Hell yeah it does!”.

Hanamaki shook his head pushing her backwards, “We aren’t done yet!”.

(...)

Momo lazily chewed the fry Matsukawa plopped into her mouth. Exhaustion taking over her body after an hour and a half dance off followed by more booze probably wasn’t the best idea. Hanamaki’s arms tightened around her waist feeling the lull of sleep himself and rested his head above hers on Matsukawa’s shoulder. 

A swift thump hit Matsukawa’s chest as he gazed at the two snuggled into his side. If he kept looking, he was positive his heart would explode, but that meant seeing Iwaizumi’s shit eating grin. Who had to admit they were pretty cute, competitive as hell, but cute, “How about we head home? It’s pretty late.”. 

Iwaizumi stretched with a yawn as he stood from the booth, “I’m going to head to the bathroom first, anyone else?”. Matsukawa nodded moving to follow but the small hand trapped itself in the confines of his shirt.

Momo sat up, her lips forming a pout. She couldn’t decide whether the loss of warmth was worth relieving the bladder she had held all evening. Her tired voice sang as she teetered behind “Pee, I have to pee with thee. I have set me self free in order to pee. For she, needs to pee, with thee”. 

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow as she swayed into his shoulder a bit, “Make sure you wait here for us. It’s getting late, and the creeps are coming out.”. 

Momo held her hand to her head in a salute, “Aye!’. Pushing the swinging door open, her hand gently pet her face as the heat of the night still burned her cheeks lightly. 

It had been such a nice evening. They were more entertaining than her own friends that was for sure. Unabashadley taking part in her antics, a dance battle for everyone to see and judge. Yet, not a single care in the world. Iwaizumi had to force them to sit because it hadn’t occurred how long they'd actually been joking around. They’d begged for one more dance, just the one. She thought they’d have one final dance off, but their bodies slowed and blurred into her own. Soft, sensual music filling their ears. The very memory still lingered in a fuzzy daze, and it seemed as if her mind had brought it’s fantasies to life. 

Hanamaki’s hand delved beneath the rough fabric of the shorteralls Momo had been wearing. By pressing his warm palm against her lower abdomen, he took control of the rock of their hips. His face nuzzled in her neck, and the tickle of her hairs against his nose filled him with the faint scent of cotton candy. Matsukawa gently lifted her arms to his neck and joined the slow sway. His fingers teasing the bareskin beneath the thin crop top.

Momo had allowed for the shaky sigh free from her parted lips. Her hand had become lost in the inky black curls and pulled his face to dip and meet her gaze. The quiet growl made her roll to the tips of her toes. She couldn’t help but wonder if his heart raced even an inkling as fast as hers had been. How could she even question it when her palm held the rapid thumping in its gentle squeeze. 

Just as she thought the swelling in her chest would take over, she’d be spun to meet Hanamaki’s mesmerizing glint and steadying hands. Racing hearts matching the erratic beat of the music. In that moment, she begged quietly to be drowned in whatever they had to offer. Kisses, touches, god she wanted to feel closer. 

The creaking of the bathroom door startled Momo from their small moment. Quickly drying her hands, she walked back into the blaring music and crowds. Now that the booze wore off even a bit, she could tell how this atmosphere would be unpleasant to people.  
A rough elbow flew into her side causing her to fly forwards and into the man in front of her, “Sorry about that…”. 

Before she could quietly step around, a calloused hand pulled her back into the mix of crowding people, “Where do you think you’re going? I need a proper apology, honey.”.

Momo scoffed snatching her arm away. Her hands on her hips, she rolled her eyes, “Honey is not my name.”. 

The man stood from the bar stool moving closer. A sly grin plastered against his golden teeth, “Oh? This one has a smart mouth. I was thinking a nice kiss would suffice, but unfortunately, you keep racking up a debt. How about we head out of here?”. 

Momo looked over her shoulders and further into the darkness. Turning back to the man, she raised an eyebrow, “Sorry, I was looking for whoever the fuck you were talking to.”. 

Once again, the man’s hand reached to grab ahold of her arm, but she quickly smacked it away and stepped on his foot. Before he could recover, her elbow flew into his jaw and partially his nose, “You are NOT allowed to simply grab a woman.”.  
The man scrambled to his feet clutching his bleeding nose, “You stupid bitch! You aren’t my type anyway you ugly ass cow! You’re fat anyway!”.

Momo nodded before turning on her heels, “And you’ll always be a sad pig.”. 

Iwaizumi couldn’t hide the look of a proud father as he nudged Matsukawa, “Told you she had it.”. 

Oikawa ran to Momo and began checking her over for any sign of abrasion or bleeding. Looking at the small budding bruise against her wrist, a worried sigh left his lips, “I can’t believe that animal would do this to you.”. 

“I’ve had worse.”,Momo shrugged holding her arm to the light then looked towards Matsukawa. Her tongue swiping across her lips. 

(...)

“You sure you guys are alright with her for the night?”, Iwaizumi tried his best to pry Oikawa from his shirt as looked towards Matsukawa. 

Adjusting a sleeping Momo on his back he shrugged, “Yeah, she will be okay. I’ll text you guys in the morning. Have fun love birds.”.  
Hanamaki clamped the small tennis shoes together as the finally made it to the apartment, “How come you never give me piggy back rides?”.

Attempting to juggle Momo on his back and enter the key into the door, Matsukawa stared at his boyfriend flatly, “Because you’re heavy and bony.”.

A sharp kick to the leg made Matsukawa trip over the threshold. Glaring over his shoulder, he made his way towards the bedroom. Pulling the blankets backwards, he gently laid her on the white sheets. Removing her cardigan and socks, he tucked her into the bed. He wanted to gently move the hairs from her face and kiss her chubby cheeks, but decided against it and turned out the lights. 

Hanamaki stared into the blankets, spreading them over the sofa and floor without much thought. Well, thoughts in other places. On other things. On other people. Okay, well one person, “Yo.”.

Matsukawa plopped onto the sofa shivering as the strange texture rubbed against his bare chest, “Hmm?”.

A worn smile pulled over his lips as he sat on the floor. Head resting against his boyfriends arm, “I feel strange, good, but strange. That was the most fun we’ve had in a long time and...it felt like we never missed a beat with her around.”.  
Matsukawa turned onto his back staring into the ceiling, the same dopey smile he knew matched Hanamaki’s, “Like something you didn’t know needed filling had suddenly been filled?”. 

“Yeah?”, Suddenly Hanamaki’s body flew forward, “Yeah! Exactly!”.

A loud yawn filled the space as Matsukawa scratched his chest, “How about we talk in the morning when all of us are a lot less sleepy and completely undrunk.”. 

“Why didn't you just say sober...”.

(...)

Hanamaki juggled the water and aspirin in his palm in an attempt to open the door with a single handedly. Although he tried his best ot tiptoe across the room, the old wooden floorboards creaked without fail under his weight. Setting the water and medicine down, he turned to see the grey eyes studying him closely. Lips curled in a sleepy smile. A small hand appeared from beneath the polka dotted comforter and urged him to join.

Looking down, he noticed the shorterall’s she had been prancing in all evening as well as the kitten shaped thigh highs. Swollen the lump in his throat, Hanamaki sat on the edge of the bed ,”D-Did I wake you?”. 

Momo kept his fingers in her palm. Studying their long length and shortly trimmed nails, it made the heat in the pit of her stomach stir. Her lips pressed small kisses against the tips causing the breath in Hanamaki’s throat to catch, “No...I’ve been up for a few minutes. I was contemplating coming out with you guys, but then I got shy.”.

Hanamaki chewed his lower lip trying to not laugh at her sudden ‘shyness’, “That’s okay. Do you want me to lay with you until you fall asleep?”.

Momo moved to make room for him to climb in besides her. Sleepy Momo had thought teasing him had been a great idea, but now that awake Momo had arrived, she couldn’t stop the pounding in her ears. Yet. her hands guided those long fingers across her heated flesh. To her thighs, over her hips until his arms encircled her and pulled them closer. The dark eyes studying her own swallowed her trembling, “Yes...”.

Hanamaki’s arm draped across the sweet dip of her waist. His fingers traced slow figure eights against the soft flesh of her smooth back enticing a shudder to rip through her, “Let me know if you’d like me to stop, okay?”. His words come out in almost a whisper.

Momo hesitantly reached to wrap her arms around his neck, but decided against it as embarrassment spread through her chest. Hanamaki kissed her fingertips lightly earning a small surprise squeak of his own, “Am I too close?.”.

Swallowing deeply the struggled breath rose and fell from her chest. Her fingers padding across the hard palette of his chest, “No…”.

Hanamaki wet his lips as his hand gripped her protruding hip and pulled her closer, nearly into his lap. His steady chest rose and fell in unsure breaths as her nipples grazed his own through the crop top, “How about now?”.

A smirk crossed her lips as the familiar sensation pressed into the thin fabric of her panties. Hanamaki felt his face flush and lowered his gaze to the soft pink mouth twisting in curiosity, “Can you blame me?”, A sigh parted his lips as her hips slowly rolled into his own.

The heat of Momo’s laugh brushed over his chest before the swift flicker of a tongue pulled a surprised yelp from his throat, “You two...are going to be fun.”.

Hanamaki rolled his eyes trying to push the fantasies of Matsukawa joining their little mix. His rough hands palming him through the thin fabric of his boxers as Momo’s soft cries drowned the fans rhythmic clicking away. His fingers delving into the seeping and pulsing of her warm insides, “Well, now it really won’t go away.”.

He looked down to the steady breaths brushing his chest as drool created a thin line against her cheek. Wiping away the residue, a smile tore over his face, “That...is actually really fucking cute...night love.”.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you all think! I'm starting to like this trio.


End file.
